The Better of Two Evils
by PrettyGleek90210VampCharmedOne
Summary: The bomb happens.Everyone is alive.Niki joins Primatech.Nathan falls in love and gets divorced.The Bennett's move to Costa Verde.Elle and Mohinder team up.Kaito,Angela,Bob,Linderman,Maury, and Victoria face a demon from their past.


**Authors Note:Hey guys I have been wanting to write a Heroes story forever now and finally got some inspiration!This is set at the season one finale!There are spoilers for seasons 2 and 3 possibly 4 so if you haven't seen those seasons don't read!Please leave a review!Thanks for reading!**

Heroes My Version

_Niki,Claire,Micah,Nathan,D.L,Molly,Peter,Matt,Hiro,Candice,Ando,Elle,Sylar,Angela,Kaito,Noah,Linderman,Bob,Thompson_

_Kirby Plaza,New York City_

"Our children have gotten foolish must get Linderman and bombing has been planned for going to get them out of here Peter will be the only one left."Kaito nodded and they headed down to Kirby Plaza.

Bob yelled when he saw Linderman dead on the floor,"Elle!Get him to the hela pad immediatly."Elle did not argue she just started dragging him out into the hall then to the looked around there was blood everywhere so then he pulled out his cellphone.

Claire found Thompson laying on the floor then ran to the next room with Molly and Mohinder in asked,"Claire Bennet?You can heal right?"

Claire responded,"Yeah how did you know?"

Mohinder said,"Your on my fathers a minute your blood if I take it we can bring Thompson back."

Claire said,"Well take as much as you want as long as it helps people."Molly was packing up her grabbed a needle and pushed it in Clair's blood immediatly started the bag was full Mohinder took it out in the hall and injected half of it into coughed and was alive again.

Thompson spoke," we have to get out of Molly we'll take my helicopter."

Claire then walked out into the hall with Molly right beind asked,"What about me?"Thompson looked suprised that Claire was went over to Molly and grabbed her hand.

Thompson spoke again,"You may come with your father and Matt Parkman too."Noah and Matt then walked out into the hall."Follow me we have to get to the roof."

Noah said with seriousness in his voice,"So you expect the rest of them to just die."

Thompson said," and Angela are taking care of follow me we have to get out of the city."Noah realized the others would be okay and followed Thompson to the ,Molly,Claire,Matt,Noah and Thompson all got in the helicopter and flew the hour they were out of New York.

Meanwhile the other heroes were fighting Sylar in Kirby hit Sylar right in the face and he flew backwards one hundred was waiting and stabbed Sylar right in the screamed in pain and fell over bleeding.

Angela then walked out of the Kirby building saying,"Well you have sure made a mess of get Sylar to the roof and into one of the rest of you follow me to the hela pads."

Ando asked with wondering,"How do we know we can trust you?"

Kaito replied,"Because I will be going with you."Hiro and Ando walked over to Angela and followed by Niki,Micah,D.L and Nathan.

Peter also tried to walk over but he stopped when Angela said,"No Peter you must stay will be back for you."

_In Odessa,Texas_

Thompson,Noah,Molly,Claire,Mohinder,Elle,Bob and Linderman all got out of the yelled loud enough so everyone could hear," inject the rest of Claire's blood into when thats finished draw more and heal Eden."

Mohinder asked with a confused look on his face,"Eden is alive?"

Thompson answered,"Well she died but we saved her body so she can still be brought back."Everyone headed into Primatech they were inside they headed to the lower levels which is where The Company keeps the people.

_Back In New York_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"Peter said as he lights filled New fell and smoke covered one hundred flew up in the air and saw the devastation that just then flew after the helicopters Nathan and Angela were he finally caught up with them he got in the helicopter.

Angela asked,"Is it done?"

Peter replied angrily,"Yeah its York City is blown up."

Niki screamed at Angela,"How could you do this?Kill all those people!"

Angela responded,"It was the worse of two we had stopped Peter from blowing up the whole world would have ended in a matter or years!By killing those people the rest of us get to survive!"

Kaito spoke with seriousness in his voice,"Angela is York being destroyed was the better power has told me so."

Hiro asked,"Father what is your power?You have never told me."

Kaito answered,"I can see the better choice in two I just said about the bombing."

Micah asked a question directed to Angela,"So what happens now?"

Angela replied,"You and your mother will come to work for me at The Company."

Niki spoke with much anger,"Yeah maybe when hell freezes over!I will not let myself or my son work for people who would let a tragedy like this happen!I will die before I let that happen."

Nathan said to Niki,"Niki please come down.I promise everything will be okay."

Niki lightened her mood as she said,"I know."D.L was slowly dieing in Niki's arms and she didnt even know it."What about my husband?Will he have to die too?"

Kaito spoke,"Yes he has already lost much blood we couldn't possibly save him sorry."

_In Odessa,Texas_

Eden awoke with a start, when she saw Mohinder she smiled and gave him a slowly fell down her cheeks when she realized she was alive she said,"Thank you Mohinder.I've missed you so what are you doing here?"

Thompson got ready to reply when Bob spoke,"The bomb all flew here before it exploded."

She screamed,"No!They were supposed to stop it!Thats what Isaac painted!"

Noah said,"You told me he could not paint you lie to me?"

Eden replied,"Of course I did!If I didnt you would have kept him here and made him paint for your own good!"

Claire asked,"Is that whats going to happen to me now?Be kept here and tested on?"

Elle responded,"It's company policy."

Noah said,"Over my dead you ever lay a hand on my daughter you will suffer."


End file.
